Carpe Diem
by Oni Meowzi
Summary: Daniel has escaped the evils of Castle Brennenburg. Now, he finds himself in a completely different predicament, while tortured by the memories of old. What will the future hold for him? Seize the day, young Daniel. Yaoi.
1. Olim

What is this? An Amnesia fanfiction? By God, I am obsessed!

I guess before you continue, I should warn you of a few things:

- This is a Yaoi Fanfiction (surprised?) I am not at liberty to divulge who the exact couple will be (though rest assured, Daniel will be in one of them). If yaoi is not your thing, please be polite and switch over to a new fanfiction. I'm sure there is something out there for you.

- This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first Amnesia fanfiction. Feel free to give me construction criticism, on plot, character or even spelling/grammar mistakes (though I will try hard to avert from making any). Flames are frowned upon, but I'm also not one to block people.

- Please enjoy and leave a review if you can. Reviews help creative juices flow and help ward off the disease of Writer's Block.

Please enjoy!

**Carpe Diem**

* * *

_The dark hallway was stifling, the smell of mildew and rotting corpes reaching up to clog up his lungs. Sweat broke down the man's back as he ran over an uneven grey hallway, tripping on bits of uprooted stones. The old lantern jumbled back and forth in his hold, its dying light indicating to him he only had a little more oil left inside._

_The growls and screams behind him were growing louder, with something large pounding against the walls, making the entire hallway shift and groan._

_It was coming. There was no where safe to hide; not even in his own mind._

_The man turned down another hallway without even looking, and something jutting from the wall caught his leg. A pipe, a skeleton, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was falling, allowing the blood-hungry force behind him time to catch up._

_He yelled out, but before cold stone could come up to meet him, he fell into something much more soft and stablizing. Blinking, the sweaty runaway looked up, only to freeze in fear._

_An old man with hair so white, that contrasted so with his tan skin, stood there grinning down at him._

_"Why are you running, Daniel? Isn't this what you wanted? To be redeemed?" A gnarled, yet strong hand came up to grab onto dark brown hair, pulling the head back to expose the younger man's neck. Daniel gasped, trying to push away from the other, accidently dropping his precious lantern as the other man's hand came up to grip both his wrists._

_"Alexander!" the trapped man breathed out, pleading._

_Dark lips softened into an almost caring smile, coming down to hover just above the man's forehead._

_"I told you I would give you what you desired." The deep, sultry voice whispered, placing a soft kiss on pale skin._

_A pounding of bricks grew louder as a red light flooded into the hall. Daniel's scream mixed with that of the wretched creature's, as a tendril of red, pulsing mass went straight for his throat._

* * *

Daniel awoke, panting and sweating, with white covers flung about him, barely covering his shaking body. He didn't take notice of anything as he fumbled for the night stand near his bed, looking for a candle, a lamp, anything.

His hand brushed against something cold and smooth, and he nearly fell back at the flood of unnatural light that hit his eyes. And then it hit him on where he actually was.

Propped up on his hands and knees, he slowly got his breathing back to normal, as he cast his brown eyes about to reaffirm what he already knew. No longer was he in the dank, stony rooms of Brennenburg castle. He was in a much far more unnatural place. The walls and ceilings were smooth plaster, with the color of a light yellow. His eyes were always brought up to the smooth glass fixture at the top, much like a chandelier, but instead of candles it held slightly spherical glass balls. Much like the ones in the lamp he had accidentally turned on in his haste. He looked to the source of the light he had now, feeling the tendrils of darkness around him creep back into his psyche, and he wearily touched the smooth surface again.

It grew brighter.

He dared one more touch, and knew from experience that it was at the brightest it could get after three taps to its metal body. He remembered nights of sheer panic, trying to keep the light on, and not understanding why it grew so bright and then immediately shut off again. It was embarrassing to remember how his hands rapidly banged against the lamp, but even worse was remembering the scream of shock when first shown how a light tap could bring on electrical light.

Electricity.

It was such a seemingly impossible concept spoken over by only the finest minds back in his home country, and yet, here it was available next to his bed at a simple touch. He'd spent quite awhile, with the overhead light on of course, watching the light flicker on and off with each touch. Wondering how the mechanics within were able to control the density of the light so well.

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts, and a young woman poked her head into the room.

"Breakfast will be in 30 minutes. The Masters request you attend it with them." Daniel couldn't help starring back at the lady. Her pristine skin had a light cerulean tinge to it, and her dark eyes seemed to glow the longer he watched. She didn't mind his starring, or at least, he thought she didn't mind. She didn't give much emotion, really. In fact, she just seemed to be starring blankly at him, as if he was a dried up roll that she was mulling over to throw away or not.

"Would the Young Master care to be helped dressed today?"

"N-no, that's alright. I can do it. Though, could you please turn the light on?"

With a curt nod the women backed out of the door, flipping the switch before closing the door behind her. Immediately the room was filled with light, which took the male a moment to get used too. Rubbing at his temples, blinking rapidly to get use to the light quickly, he wondered with a soft blush if the servant woman had heard his cries at all. From his nightmare. He was ashamed to admit he was still having them. Why couldn't he realize that he was safe now?

Finally, he stepped out of the bed and walked over to the door which led into a bathroom. At first he had thought the idea ridiculous of having a bathroom so near ones bedroom, but after waking up in the dead of night a few times when he first got here, it actually became more of a blessing than a problem.

He shivered from the feeling of cold tiles against his feet, and quickly moved to the fluffy mat near the sink. Reaching out, he turned one of the silver knobs and watched the water flow from the faucet. The plumbing here was amazing as well. He had seen some of the more elaborate plumbing in city households back in London, and in his university, but never had he seen it where it could so quickly go from freezing cold to scalding hot with just a few turns of two individual knobs.

Catching water into his hand, Daniel splashed some cold water into his face, then looked up at the mirror in front of him.

It had taken awhile to get use to the image before him as well.

The face that looked back at Daniel was one that he might have had the day he left to study at the university; at the age of 18. And even then his skin wasn't so free of imperfections and scars. Reaching up, he graced a hand over his cheek and then reached up to grab a strand of brown hair. Even his hair was full life then it had back then, undamaged and clean, free from the years of having to live with his abusive father.

He was young again, though the reason why scared him.

Leaning away from the sink, he took a comb from one of the drawers and quickly ran it through his hair to make it look more presentable. After that he turned off the faucet and went into the other room to get dressed. The clothes here were sort of like the ones from back home, but with a lighter weight and made of a much more breathable fabric.

He dressed in light brown pants, with a white under shirt he could barely feel against his skin and then added to it a brown vest. He knew the others said that brown was not a fitting color on him, but it made him feel a little better. Dark colored clothes was all he could afford back home, and the oddly colored and shaped clothes here were a little...odd for his taste.

Finally ready, and able to look fairly decent, the young man opened the door and started to leave...before remembering he left the lights on. He had already been scolded by some of the help to not leave lights or water faucets on. He supposed he should have known this, but...before he came here he never really had the time to turn anything off.

After a quick rush to turn off both lights, he started to make his way down the sun lit hallways. Daniel looked to the outside world through the enormous windows which made up one side of the hall, and his breath caught, marveling at the scene before him. His room was one of the few that bordered a big garden. The grass was a stunning green surrounded by flower beds of colors he had never thought a flower could have. Let alone a single flower. Some had a trove of different shades of one color, or looked like a rainbow bursting from the top of their stem. Stone benches and archways decorated the pebbled path that went through, and he could even catch sight of the odd looking statues that peeked there and about within the flower garden.

It was always such a magnificent sight to see, that it distracted Daniel just long enough from noticing a tall figure before he collided into it.

Winded, the young man nearly fell to the carpeted floor before being caught by two strong arms. For a minute his dream flashed in his head and he almost screamed at the figure to let him go, before looking up at the face that was smiling down at him.

Wavy blond hair encompassed around a handsome structured face, with caring green eyes that stared down at the shorter male in his arms. A well-trimmed fluffy goatee shifted only slightly in the wind as a joking smile spread across the man's face as he set an arm across Daniel's back to hold him straight.

"You must be careful, Daniel. We mustn't risk sending you to the emergency room." A thick German accent greeted him, with a deep but stirring voice. The man before Daniel was nothing like he was when he first met him, except for maybe the accent and still having the habit to be quite talkative.

The young man swallowed, embarrassed, and tried to smile up at the other.

"Good morning, Agrippa."

* * *

And, that's it, the end. No, I kid.

Before anyone hurts themselves trying to figure it out; no, they are not in the future. Just wait and see. Plus, I'm sure you'll figure it out.

I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Carpe Diem" and please return soon to see the second chapter! Also, please review if you have the time.


	2. Genius Loci

I shouldn't be writing this, I should be sleeping! But, aw, muse does get us as the most inconvenient of times, does it not?

Anyways, as this is how I have functioned since I first started as a fanfiction writer, I like to respond to my reviewers through these author talks. It's just been a thing I like to do, which I've seen many other authors partake in. It just makes the experience a little more fun for everyone, doesn't it?

amnesia- Hmmm, maybe, maybe not, time shall tell! I can't say that the pairing will be revealed to early though. I'm glad you enjoy the beginning as well as my concept of Agrippa, although I must say he is based on a few pictures of him on DA. Different tidbits here and there. It was quite fun writing Daniel's reactions to things, specifically to the lamp, which I have next to my own bed. I do hope you will continue to enjoy my story, and I would love to hear how your opinion of it changes as it goes along!

CrimsonFlowerz- Why, thank you! That really means a lot to me! I much prefer showing rather then telling things in my stories, although I can't guarantee I won't take the easy lane and just say things right out. If it ever gets to bad in that department, feel free to alert me to it. I love to use fanfiction writing as a way to hone my skills. I do sincerely hope you continue to enjoy this story; I hope I won't put you to off by the coming pairings to be, but we'll all have to wait and see what they are anyways. ;)

Thank you guys for your reviews! This chapter is for you! And to anyone new reading (or who didn't review and read before) please enjoy the second chapter of "Carpe Diem"!

((Edit: Ok this is odd. is not letting me edit my story the way they did last time? I'm not sure what is going on. I'll try to make sure the edits keep this chapter readable, and I'll try to figure it out later.))

Carpe Diem

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Grimy walls gave little comfort, exceeding a cold aura as if each brick was frozen from the inside. For now they were the man's only companion, other then the dirty wooden floors and the near out-of-sight ceiling. The glow of the oil lantern in his grasp could only reveal a few feet before him, but Daniel could tell there was nothing new in front of him.

Just a long hall way. With no escape in sight.

A roar bellowed from behind, making the cold stone walls shudder, as if fearing for their lives just like the Englishman between them. A red hue brought a new light to the area, but he didn't dare look back. Not as the sound of something rough and solid pounded against the floorboards, banging up against the walls. Much like the giant storming out of his castle, after the small thief who took his goose.

With only his one stunned hesitation, the man lurched down the seemingly endless hallway, knowing one thing for sure:

If he didn't escape, the giant would grind his bones to dust.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Daniel?"

The young man blinked, the bright image of white walls and sunshine filling his sight once more. Or had it really ever left?

"Daniel, my boy, you're falling behind. Do you not feel well for our morning meal?" A steady hand came down on his slim shoulder, prompting the young boy to look up once more. The older man's face held knitted eyebrows of concern, though the light smile that hardly ever seemed to leave Agrippa's face now didn't disappear.

It was astonishing how much he smiled. Unless he was in a heated argument or deep in concentration, the blond haired man hardly seemed to hold a sour face otherwise.

"No, I feel fine. Just a little...preoccupied." Daniel tried to grasp for the right word, but found that he couldn't justify his actions without telling the truth. And really, what right did he have to be preoccupied? Agrippa had been far more busy with things than Daniel had been. All he had been doing for the past week was learn how to turn on electrical lamps and brooding over toilet accommodations.

The ever present smile grew to a full bloom on Agrippa's face, and he pat the younger man's back assuredly.

"It has been a most difficult seven days for you, my friend. But I do hope you will find the time to commit to some new activities."

Daniel raised an eyebrow in question, but was only offered a shiny jaw of teeth and upturned lips. It was that moment the two males made it to their destination.

Agrippa entered through a door space that didn't seem to hold a door at all, and Daniel followed suit. A step down led into an open room area. Polished floorboards cut a medium size space where a fine white table border by curved, three-legged black chairs, two on each side. To one side, an opening cut into the wall, giving a door entrance and what Daniel took as a bar, which separated the dining area from a small kitchen. On the other side, a low wall similar to the bar side, but lower and more square, separated a lower level sitting area with white couches facing each other around a low black table. Marble tiles met the wood flooring where the kitchen was, and two wooden steps led to rather soft carpeting.

Daniel was always awestruck by this one tiny room. Agrippa always waved it away as a simple living space, but Daniel couldn't help but find it so appealing. It had such a carefree look to it, as if it was an ideal space for a small family to spend time together. And yet, despite what should have been a cozy feeling, the younger man still couldn't help the feeling that it was to be a place just as respected as the rest of the building. A space beyond regular life dealings; as if something important had, or was too, occur here that demanded adherence to it.

"So you've found him. I was beginning to think that I had to come searching for you two myself, Agrippa."

A dark haired man was seated in one of the eight black chairs at the table. Intelligent blue eyes looked to the blond male then down at Daniel himself.

Where Agrippa looked to be a more light-heated man, the man at the table was much more like the shadows of the glowing moon.

His hair was cut and kept just above his ears, swept back from his eyes. A small well trimmed beard and mustache contrasted to the fluffy goatee of the others, as well with regularly shaven side burns that framed his much slimmer face. The blue eyes were less bright but more cold, like icicles, and when he smiled, it wasn't forced, but speculative. Just why is this situation making me smile; tell me more, it seems to say.

That seemed to always be the type of mood Johann Weyer was found in. Questioning, searching. A brilliant mind that looked to every particle in the air as if it held life's greatest mysteries within it.

Daniel would be lying if he said that it wasn't the least bit intimating.

"Our young friend here was lingering near the garden windows when I bumped into him. You always seem to be so fond of the gardens, Daniel. I'm surprised your studies didn't incorporate botany." Agrippa chuckled, taking the adjacent seat from his student. Indeed, the slim Weyer still looked younger then his teacher of old. The concept for it being that way still sent Daniel's head swirling.

"I just really enjoy looking at flowers." Daniel added, feeling his cheeks heat. He came to sit down on one of the unoccupied sides of the table, surprisingly enough, taking the seat closer to Weyer. Weyer may have a way of making him feel uneasy, but Agrippa had a way of accidentally tipping over glasses when he became to excited.

Once all three were seat, as if on cue, the blue-skinned lady from before walked out into the dining room, hidden in the section that could not be seen from the table. She, quite expertly, had two plates balanced on one arm, her other hand holding one other. She promptly set down both older man's food before setting Daniel's before him. Both Weyer's and Agrippa's plates had what seemed to be a mix of egg and bread with spices, with varies meats and vegetables in the middle; they referred to it as some kind of casserole. When Daniel tried one for himself, he found some kind of spice in it a little to much for him. So now, the lady served him a tray of different shaped breads, scrambled eggs, slices of meat and cheese, and small toss of grapes.

He had never been privy to such an elaborate breakfast before, but found it very satisfying none the less.

"So," Weyer placed an untitled book down on the side of the table, one he had been reading before Agrippa and Daniel entered. Another trait to Weyer; when he wasn't questioning things around him silently, or observing with great detail, he was reading. "How have you been with adjusting to your new settings, Daniel? Have you grown accustomed to them well?"

Daniel paused, halting the action of reaching for the fork that had been placed next to his plate, along with a knife upon a dark green cloth napkin.

"Really, Weyer; questions this early in the morning? Let the boy wake up first before you jostle him with questions. Surely all of this can wait." Agrippa said, taking a mug of hot coffee from the woman as she handed it to him. The lady was quite swift in her duties; already the table was set with their meals, the silverware, drinks; and just as Agrippa took his first sip, a small green vase with a rather stunning purple flower was place in the middle. The fragrance complimented the aroma of their morning meals.

"I was just inquiring. Besides, his seven days have come to an end. The others will be interested in hearing what he can tell them, and I would rather not keep them waiting." Weyer responded to the other, concentrating his cool eyes on the brighter green ones.

"I know of that. Is it not the end of mine as well?"

"You have already been given counsel as well as reported your findings. He hasn't fulfilled either."

"Do you really wish to push something like that on him so soon? After what he's been through? Come now, Johann, I know you have more heart then that."

"It is not that I do not care, but it is the rules. Do we really wish he starts off on a bad note-?"

"Under the circumstances, I think we could-"

"I'm fine!"

Both bickering men stopped, looking to the young male between them. Daniel had hardly touched his fork since the two began, and knew from experience that the two could go on like this for hours if let be. He wasn't to offended to be spoken of in front of him, he had grown quite use to it, but he didn't feel like letting the two bicker over something as foolish as himself.

Daniel forced a wry smile, looking up to Weyer. "I am feeling much better, nowadays, thank you. I am still getting use to these changes, but I have grown accustomed to them fairly well."

Weyer stared at the boy for a moment, before directing his look to the man across from him.

"Perhaps you are right; maybe we should request for an extension."

Before Agrippa could respond, the brown haired teen piped up, "No! Really, I'm fine. I would rather not be anymore of a burden to you two than I already am."

A sigh seemed to push past the dark haired adult's lips as he turned his attention to his breakfast. Agrippa smiled reassuringly, patting the young man's outstretched hand, which still hadn't grasped the fork yet.

"That is quite alright, Daniel. You do not need to rush into anything. I'm sure everyone can patiently wait until you have recovered more fully."

"I'm alright," Daniel reaffirmed. To make his point, he grasped the fork and went to stab something on his plate. Seeing nothing stab-able that didn't need a knife, he promptly pierced one grape and brought it to his mouth.

"However, I was wondering," After swallowing the grape, curious brown eyes looked up to the two adults. "Who exactly are these others, and what am I required to do?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry for the short, rather uneventful, chapter. Just introducing the situation off the bat is all. I'm sure once we get into the thick of things, the chapters will grow and more interesting events will occur. As well as cliff-hangers. I love cliff-hangers.

Thank you for reading another chapter, and as always, I hope you enjoyed it and as well will take the time to review.

Reviews make my fingers itch to type.


End file.
